Fun with Doritos
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The T.U.F.F. gang have fun with Doritos with halirious results. Comedy & Parody. Language. Rated T.


_**Fun with Doritos**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy or its characters. I also do not own Doritos. This is only for fun. So please, enjoy!_**

It was Super Bowl Sunday in Petropolis. Everyone was getting ready to watch the big game on their TVs. Well, for those who really care for those type of things. Anyways, let's check on what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows the Chief's house now.

Kitty, Roz, Karey, Devon, Dudley, Mini TUFF, Keswick, & the Chief was sitting down, watching the game.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" the Chief sighs, as he sits in his comfy chair. "Now, this is how a Super Bowl suppose to be! At my house! And my rules! Especially after last year's mishap."

"What happened last year?" Devon asks.

"Yeah. What happened?" Karey asks.

Kitty clears her throat.

"I'll explain that." she started. "Well, last year. Dudley purposely left his muddy footprints all over my brand new carpet. And he said, that it was the pizza man. When I found the DiGiorno box on the counter. I forced him, Keswick, & the Chief to scrub up the muddy footprints, while me & Rozzie ate the pizza & cheese breadsticks."

"Yeah!" the Chief sniffs. "And I end up, missing the rest of the game, all because stupid Agent Puppy didn't wipe his feet, before coming in!"

"Don't worry." Roz started. "The team you was rooting for lost anyways! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Damn, Duds." Devon started. "Why didn't you wipe your feet, before entering Kitty's house?"

"Because, it was raining outside, Devon." said Dudley. "And the longer I stood out there, the more the pizza & treats would get wet."

Devon rolls her eyes.

Mini TUFF was snacking on some Doritos.

"Mmmmmmmm! These Doritos are delicious!" they said.

"Of course they are, minis." Roz said, as she ate a chip. "They're the best damn chips ever!"

"Well." Karey said. "Right next to Fritos."

"Yeah. That too." Roz said.

Keswick picks up a bag of Doritos.

He smiles evilly and turns to the Chief.

"Oh, Cha-Cha-Chief." he said.

The Chief turns to him.

"Yes, Keswick?" the Chief responds.

"Can I ta-ta-talk to you privately in the ka-ka-kitchen?" Keswick asks.

"Yeah." the Chief said, as he hops onto Keswick's head. "The game's going to commercials anyways, and that's the worst part of the Super Bowl."

"Ga-Ga-Good!" Keswick said.

Then they go into the kitchen.

Karey notices this.

"I wonder, what that's about?" she asks.

"I dunno." Roz said, as she takes a sip of soda. "It's probably something retarded. Knowing Keswick."

"And the Chief." Mini Kitty added.

**In the kitchen.**

Keswick & the Chief was talking.

"Hey. Do you wanna pla-pla-play a trick on Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy?" he asks the Chief.

"Sure!" the Chief said. "Let's! That'll teach him to have us scrub up his muddy footprints from last year!"

Then they walk back into the living room now & sit down.

"What was that about?" Kitty asks.

"Oh, nothing." the Chief said, as he looks over at Keswick.

Keswick picks up the unopened bag of Doritos.

"Oh, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy." he said.

Dudley turns to him.

"Yes, Keswick?" he asks.

"Do you see, what I see?" Keswick asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "A bag of unopened of Taco flavored Doritos!"

"That's ra-ra-right." Keswick said. "Are you wa-wa-willing to do anything for them?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims. "I AM WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR THEM!"

"Good!" the Chief butted in. "Now, go outside."

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted, as he runs outside.

Then Keswick runs up & locks the patio door behind him.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" Keswick laughs.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" the Chief laughs. "Stupid dog! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Mini Dudley was pissed.

"Hey! Don't do that to my regular!" he shouted.

The Chief takes out another unopened bag of Doritos.

"Go get it!" he said, as he throws the bag out of the window.

"Doritos!" Mini Dudley shouted, as he jumps out of the window.

The Chief hops to the window & closes it.

"Ha! Stupid mini dog!" he laughs loudly, as he hops back to his recliner.

"Yeah!" Keswick laughs. "It sa-sa-serves them right!"

"Hopefully, the dog catcher's around too!" the Chief said, as he takes a sip of his beer and eat some Doritos. "Then, that'll teach him good!"

Karey, Kitty, Roz, Devon, & the rest of Mini TUFF was appalled by this.

"God! Such bastards." Devon said.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey said.

Roz looks at a bag of Doritos, while she eats them.

Kitty does the same thing, except she looks at the Chief drinking one of his beers and watching the big game.

Mini Roz picks up a slice of pizza & takes a bite from it.

"Mmmmmm! This sure is delicious pizza, regular me!" she said.

"Yes it is!" Mini Kitty said, as she takes a slice and bites into it. "Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Yeah. Thanks, minis." Roz said.

Devon turns to the Katswell twins.

"What are you two up to?" she asks. "I know those looks."

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty & Mini Roz said in unison.

"We'll tell you soon." the Katswells said. "When Keswick & the Chief are into the game."

"Okay!" Devon, Mini Kitty & Mini Roz said in unison.

* * *

**An half an hour later.**

Keswick & the Chief was into the game now.

"Go get 'im!" the Chief shouted to the tv.

"Ye-ye-yeah!" Keswick also shouted to the tv.

The Katswell sisters turns to their minis & Devon.

"Alright. Here's the plan." Kitty said.

"What about a plan?" Karey asks.

"Yeah." Mini Karey asks. "We wanna be involved too!"

"Okay." Kitty started. "Well, we..."

"HEY!" the chief shouted at them. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick sniffs. "We're tra-tra-trying to watch the game!"

"Why did I invite you sluts to my house, anyways!" the Chief sniffs. "All you ever do is talk! Talk, Talk, Talk!"

"Now shut the fa-fa-fuck up!" Keswick sniffs.

Then they go back to watching the big game.

"Anyways." Kitty continues. "Here's the plan."

Then they huddled up.

"We pour the rest of the Chief's beers down the sink, leaving nothing but one." Kitty started.

"Yeah. Then when he finds out, that there's only one lefted in the house. He'll blame Keswick, like always." Roz said.

"And then, one of us walks in with the very last beer and he goes crazy." Kitty said.

"Then he'll beg & cry for the last beer." Roz continues. "And we'll ask, he'll do anything for the last beer, and he'll say yes."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Then we throw the last beer out the window & he goes after it."

"Oh! I get it!" Karey said. "Then we'll let Duds & his mini back inside."

"Yeah!" the Katswell sisters exclaims.

"So, what about Keswick?" Devon asks.

"Well, let's just tell him, that his mom is ca-ca-calling." Roz started. "Then he'll run outta here, like a little bitch."

"Then we can throw a Doritos bag at him." Kitty said, as she puts several bricks into a empty Doritos. "Get it? Wink! Wink!"

"Yeah!" said Karey, Devon, & the minis in unison.

"Good." Roz said. "Let's get to it!"

Then they go into the kitchen and started pouring out all of the Chief's beers down the sink.

After that, Roz grabs the very last beer.

"And now, on with the fun!" she said.

The rest of the girls follow her.

Roz walks up to the recliner, where the Chief was.

The Chief looks at her.

"What's that, New Agent Katswell?" he asks.

"This?" Roz asks. "This is the very last beer."

"The very last beer?" the Chief repeated stupidly.

"Yep!" Kitty said, as she brought in a bucket full of the empty beer bottles.

"Oh shit!" the Chief exclaims, as he turns to Keswick. "Thanks for drinking up all the beer, _Keswuss_!"

"Hey, it's Keswick, _chump_!" Keswick sniffs, as the girls laughs at this scene.

The Chief turns to Roz.

"New Agent Katswell. Gimme that last beer!" the Chief exclaims.

"Mmmmm?" Roz said. "I'll think about it. Are you willing to do anything for it?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" the Chief exclaims. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Mmmmm? Okay!" Roz said, as she goes over to the window and opens it. "Go fetch it!"

She tosses the full beer bottle out of the window.

"BEER!" the Chief shouted, as he jumps from the window.

Roz slams the window close and locks it. While Kitty rushes to the door & opens it.

"Hurry, Dudleys." she shouted. "While the old drunk's distracted!"

Dudley & his mini rushes in the house.

Kitty locks the door.

"Thanks, Kitty!" both Dudleys said in unison.

Devon walks in.

"Oh, Keswick." she said.

Keswick turns to her.

"What the ha-ha-hell do you want, Agent Fa-Fa-Foxx!?" he asks.

"Your mom is calling." Devon started. "And she wants you."

"So, what!?" Keswick sniffs. "She can just go & fa-fa-fuck herself!"

"Okay." Devon started. "I'll tell her that."

Keswick quickly stands up.

"No! Don't tell her tha-tha-that!" he shouted. "I'll go to her!"

Then he stands up.

"I gotta go!" Keswick said, as he races towards the door.

"Yo, Keswick!" Mini Kitty shouted.

He turns to her.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You forgot this!" Kitty said, as she throws the Doritos bag full of bricks at him.

The bag hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious on the floor.

"Ha!" Karey laughs. "Good one, Kitty!"

Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, Karey!" she said.

Then Devon & Roz throws Keswick outside into the cold & snow.

"Ha! Stupid nerd!" Roz said, as she locks the door.

"Yeah!" Devon said.

Then they go back to the couch & sit down.

Kitty picks up a wing and takes a bite from it.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" she said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he downs some wings & Doritos at the same time.

Roz eats some Doritos Taco flavor.

"Mmmmmmm! Nothing but the best!" she said.

Then the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF watch turned the tv from the Super Bowl to a basketball game & watch the rest of that game, without further disruptions.

_**The End**_


End file.
